


Sense and Sensitivity

by hobbitsdoitbetter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Families of Choice, First Meetings, Flirting, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, POV Eurus Holmes, Possible Polyamory, cracking wise, jailbreak, mycroft isn't going to like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsdoitbetter/pseuds/hobbitsdoitbetter
Summary: In which a star falls to earth and Eurus Holmes meets the loves of her life...





	Sense and Sensitivity

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and infringement of copyright is intended. Originally posted on tumblr, because it just won't leave me alone... 

* * *

**SENSE & SENSITIVITY **

* * *

A fallen star. A crash.

There’s something new on the island, Eurus knows it before the guards outside her cell do.

_She always knows._

Lying in bed, absolutely still. Absolutely unmoving. Silence is what she does now. The only things about her which still make noise are her heart, her breath (can’t halt those, she’s tried, oh she’s tried) and so she doesn’t stand. Doesn’t investigate. Doesn’t even twitch.

Her stillness has saved her these last few months, she won’t sacrifice them now. 

Yelling. Gunfire. Crashes outside her door and footsteps running, running, running. Shouts of men, afraid. Panicked. Sounds she’s never heard before, outside of those ridiculous television programmes Mycroft so loved as a child. ( _Star Trek, Doctor Who_ , always stars for Mikey, always stars). There’s a thump, a crash, and then the wall to her cell is simply torn away, a gaping hole, a jagged tooth against the night sky.

The woman on the other side is green-skinned. Beautiful.

She carries what looks like an enormous gun.

Behind her there’s a being that looks like a tree. Also a massive, muscled hulk of a man, covered in red, swirling tattoos. (As Eurus looks at him she shivers in delight). A normal-looking man is running his mouth between then, squawks more than words. ( _American accent,_ Eurus thinks,  _why would he have an American accent..? But then, is that really the oddest thing about this?_ )

Behind them she can see flames, the outline of what might be a ship at their heart. Gunfire, men swarming over the terrain like ants. A full, fat moon looks down on the scene, smug in her distance and ring-side view. The noises outside her cell are getting louder, louder, and it occurs to Eurus that perhaps she has finally snapped, or the medication they’ve been pumping into her since Sherlock brought her back here is clouding her mind, but instantly she dismisses it-

_An hallucination is far too humdrum an explanation for what is happening here._

Her heart, so long noisy and unwanted, skips a beat at the thought.

Slowly, for the first time in forever, she rises. Hands held out. Back stooped, making herself look small. (Old trick, good trick, learned from Uncle Rudy, may he rot in Hell). She steps back, inviting, showing that the party outside her wall can step in.

“You ok?” the American asks. “Hey, lady, you ok?”

“Does she damn well look ok?” Another voice interrupts from behind the group, this one American too. The green-haired woman rolls her eyes as another, smaller creature pushes through to stand before Eurus. Look up at her.

He’s tiny. Furry.

He comes up to Eurus’ knee and he’s brandishing the largest, most vicious-looking weapon she’s ever seen.

He is also, from what she can tell, a raccoon.

“Hey lady,” the raccoon says. “You show us a way outta here, we’ll take you with us.”

Eurus blinks. Looks down at the raccoon.

Slowly, wonderingly, she kneels down so that they’re face to face. Her hand reaches out, quite wihtout her meaning it to, and she strokes the delicate edge of the raccoon’s ear.

“You’re real,” she says. “This makes no sense.” She says. A smile, and then, “I like things that make no sense.”

The raccoon shoots her a grin which somehow manages to be flirtatious. “Don’t like stuff that makes sense, eh?” He tells her.

“Then you are gonna love us.”

There’s a snort from the back of the group (the green-skinned woman) and the two men trade glances. The tree appears uninterested.

“I am Groot,” it says and the raccoon nods. Grins.

“You’re damn right, pal,” he says. He reaches into his jacket, hands Eurus a small pistol. “You shoot, beautiful?” he asks her and she nods.

“I do, beautiful.” She has the distinct impression the raccoon is blushing and she smiles.

“Mate later,” the green woman says impatiently. “Escape now, ok?”

For a split second Eurus hesitates. She thinks of her family. Her brother. The things she might win, eventually, should she stay here in Sherrinford, but then-

“Follow me,” she says, holding up the weapon. It looks rather like a standard firearm, and she suspects it works like one too. “Do you need to get to your transportation?”

The American man nods. “We’ve got a ride on its way. Be here in ten minutes, if we can get to the other side of the island-”

Eurus shoots him a smile. “I can get you there in six.”

And that is how Eurus Holmes escaped the trap of earthbound predictability, and met the loves of her life into the bargain.

 

 


End file.
